The Feminist movement
by Great-Gonzales
Summary: Hisao transferred into Yamaku beacuse of his bad heart. When he befriends the leader of the feminist movement he is unaware of just how much danger he actually faces.
1. Prologue

The Feminist Movement.

Prologue

"A transfer form was submitted today by a Mr and Mrs Nakai. Their son is called Hisao and it seems he has cardiac dysrhythmia and has been hospitalised for months. It would appear that this is the same Hisao that caused Iwanako some trouble."

Misha stopped talking and looked at her leader waiting for a response. When she didn't get one she chose to continue.

"We do have a small problem he has been assigned the room across from Kenji. I tried to move him but it wasn't possible. So we have to work faster if we want to prevent any further incidents with Kenji."

Misha's leader moved over to a board on the wall. It had photos of all the yamaku students with different coloured strings tracing out all the relationships. Some photos had ticks drawn on them, mostly it was female students who were part of the cause. She tapped a picture of a tall blond girl.

"Hisao is going to be transferring into our class so Satou wont be a problem its not like she can rely on Ibarazaki to make a move for her."

The girl tapped another photo, this one was of a dark skinned girl with a bandaged hand.

"Miki has been very compliant since we put Emi on her case. If she tries to warn Hisao about anything we can stop her nice and fast."

The girl at the board turned to face Misha, a grin crossed her face as she placed a small pill bottle on a table.

"Hisao has a large list of pills so with the help of the nurse it will be easy to slip them to him we just have to find out if he is compatible or not. We don't want another failure like Hideaki so we have to be careful. That's all there is to report Miss Hakamichi if you don't need anything else I shall take my leave."

She smiled at Misha, it was a soft smile unlike the grin she wore before, she motioned for Misha to come closer. When Misha leaned over the table Shizune stood and kissed Misha on the forehead. Misha blushed, saluted and left the room.

Shizune walked over to the window and tented her fingers as she thought about how their plan was slowly moving forward.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Sorry about there being no intro for the last chapter. Anyway this is a story i thought of after finishing Katawa Shoujo. What if Kenji was right and there was a plot against men? well im not sure so im just making up one scenario. This chapter and the next might be a little slow because of introducing everyone but it will pick up after that. **

* * *

The Feminist Movement

Chapter 1- The new guy.

"My names Hisao Nakai" I wasn't sure if I should say anything else now. This whole thing was kind of daunting. I looked over at my new teacher, Mutou. He stood up and told me to take the empty seat. It was next to the window and a cute girl with pink hair.

"We are working in three's today so I'll pair you up with Hakamichi the class representative she will be able to answer any questions you have about Yamaku."

I looked at my seat and quickly looked around the class.

"Shizune Hakamichi." Mutou spoke up and the girl with pink hair waved at me so I went and sat down beside her.

"Hey. I guess you're Hakamichi right? Nice to meet you."

"Hahaha"

What? I'm caught off guard by her laughter.

"Hahaha. It's nice to meet you, too! But I'm not Hakamichi. I'm Misha! This is Hakamichi Shicchan!" Giggling Misha pointed to the girl next to her. I had seen her using sign language when I had first walked in. She nods nonchalantly barely acknowledging my presence.

She has short, yet carefully, neatly brushed hair. A pair of oval shaped glasses balanced daintily on her nose , and dark blue eyes that seemed to alternate every few seconds between analytical and slightly bored.

"Hey nice to meet you."

She looked over to Misha who quickly signed what I said. Shizune made a few signs back at Misha.

"I can see your a bit confused right? but I understand why you would think that I'm Shicchan. You see Shicchan is deaf and I'm like her interpreter. She says its nice to meet you as well. You're the new student right? Of course he is Shicchan that's why he is standing there."

I couldn't help but notice that Misha was signing everything she said with out falling behind, it was impressive. The two were signing to each other without Misha saying anything now, I wonder if they forgot I was here?

"Umm... Excuse me?"

"Oh right. Welcome to Yamaku! Im Shizune the class representative and student council president. Its nice to meet you Hicchan! Hahaha~"

"Hicchan?"

"That's your nickname. You can just me Misha and her Shizune."

Shizune turned red at the suggestion and Misha quickly corrected herself.

"How about Shicchan? That's fine."

"Its nice to meet you both But shouldn't we be doing this work?" I intervened before the two of then started signing between each other.

"..." Shizune makes some hand signs, she moves fast.

"You're right. We need to catch up now."

Even though we started the work after everyone else we managed to finish it first. We talked until the bell rung and went to lunch together. After all the small talk the two of them seemed to launch into a conversation of their own. I soon realise that a conversation in sign language is not enough to fill a silence. The rest of the day goes by in a blur. The sound of the final bell and Misha's voice bring me back to reality.

"Sorry we can't hang around with you Hicchan but we have some important business to attended to."

"Wait I need to go to the nurses office to get my medication. I was supposed to go before school but I ran out of time. Where exactly is it?"

"Hahaha~ We can att least show you that much" Misha and Shizune started to leave and followed them. We left the main building and headed towards another one close by. I was told that it had all kind of facilities for rehabilitation. After saying good-bye to the girls I went and found the head nurses office.

"Hello?" I knocked. There was a response but I couldn't make it out so I took it as a sign to enter.

"Are you the head Nurse?"

"That's what the door says isn't it?" He smiles at his own joke. "come on in. what can I do for you today... I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm Nakai, Hisao Nakai."

"Oh Hisao I was expecting you this morning and wasn't sure what to think when you never arrived."

"Yeah I was shown straight to class when I got here. Shizune and Misha bought me over once class was done."

"Well then lets see what you need." He pulled out a folder with my name on it and started gathering the bottles listed on it, he handed them over to me once he was done.

"As long as you take them once a day you will be fine. I would also recommend going out and getting some light exercise everyday. Not to much or you might hurt yourself and I don't want you dying on my watch." Again he laughs at his own joke. "Go down to the track in the morning. A friend of mine will meet you there and remember if you don't show up I will find out." he continues to smile as we say our good-byes.

I head up to my room in the boys dormitory. It was on the top floor, I looked around and saw that there was only one other person on this floor. A mane plate read "Kenji Setou". I knocked on the door and heard the sound of locks being opened.

"Who's there?" A guy with thick glasses looked leaned closer to me, I guess he was partially blind. He wore our schools uniform and had a scarf.

"I'm Hisao. I just transferred here and I'm in the room just across from you."

"Nice to meet you. You should be careful I saw some suspicious people coming in and out of your room."

"That was probably just my parents."

"Even so you should be careful around here. No telling what could happen." With that he quickly withdrew into his room and the sounds of the locks closing. What a strange person he is.

I open the door to my room and see how barren it is. I can see texts books and some uniforms that show it is in fact my room. I place the pills on a small stand beside my bed. I would have liked to go to the library today but after looking at the clock I realise its to late to try and find it. I decide to ask Shizune about it tomorrow.

With that thought in mind I decide to end my first day at Yamaku.


End file.
